musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Tagging
MusicBee provides a number of ways to edit track details: *Directly in the main panel. If you want to make a simple change, you can click a field in the main panel and then click again to edit. *From the Tag Editor. Select the tracks you to view or edit and then click the Edit button, or click the dropdown from the Edit button and choose Show In Content Pane to show in the main panel; or Show in Floating Window to show in a separate window. *From the Tag Inspector which allows you to view or edit every tag in a music file using a grid layout. To open the panel, click the Tag Inspector button located at the top of the Tag Editor. *Using the various Auto-Tagging Tools which include automated artwork retrieval, lyrics retrieval, metadata retrieval and track identification based on the digital sound signature of a file. Tag Editor The Tag Editor allows you to view file properties edit tags, artwork and settings. Properties Tags When editing tags, MusicBee allows multiple values to be stored for many fields where each value is separated using the ';' character. For example entering 'Justin Timberlake; Ciara' would store both artists and include both artists separately when browing or searching. You can also click the button to open a multiple value editor. For some fields such and artist, composer and genre the multiple value editor also allows you to enter a display name. For example, you might prefer to display 'Justin Timberlake ft. Ciara' while still splitting the artists. Multiple Artist Splitter Genre Suggestions Tags (2) Sort Artist and Sort Album Artist are actually Custom Tags which are preconfigured for you. Artwork The Artwork tab in the tag editor allows you to add one or more pictures using a number of methods: * Copy/Paste or drop an image from your computer * Click the Add button and choose a picture from your computer *Right click and select 'Search Internet' - MusicBee will search all the artwork providers you have enabled until a match is found. A dialog will display and allow you to choose between the matching pictures. On adding a picture you will be prompted to choose how the picture is to be stored: embed picture in the music file The picture is embedded into the music file. You might want to use this option to ensure the picture is never lost when you copy the file. copy picture to folder.jpg The picture is saved to the same folder as the music file and named folder.jpg (which is a windows standard). Keep in mind however that the picture can be overridden when using other applications (eg. Windows Media Player). link to the original picture A logical association between the music file and the picture is maintained within MusicBee. This option is only available when the picture was initially added as a link and note that if you move the picture outside of MusicBee, the picture will no longer be displayed in MusicBee. copy to the same folder as the music file and name as The picture is copied and named using the naming template. If you move the music file using MusicBee, the picture will also be moved to the new location. Lyrics Settings Tag Inspector The Tag Editor allows you to edit the most common tags in a music file, or the specific custom tags you have configured. In order to view and edit every tag, click the All Tags button. MusicBee will show every tag in a grid format: + Click the + button to add a new tag to the music file. You will be prompted to select the id for a predefined tag or enter a new name if you require, and then the tag value. ... Click the ... button to edit the selected tag value. - Click the - button to delete the selected tag. Auto-Tagging Tools MusicBee provides a number of tools that use web-services to automatically tag your files. The menu action Edit > Copy Tags will copy the tags of the selected files but leave out any artwork, ratings and the number of times the track has been played or skipped. However, you can set up a Hotkey to copy all this including tags from Preferences > Hotkeys > Edit: Copy Tags, Artwork, Play Counters and Rating. Although not available from any list, is a tag that can be used and will show - when the tags are set, otherwise it will show List of Available Tags This is a list of editable fields in the tag editor that are written to the file (not just the MB database) and what tag they use for which format. More tags are available in Custom Tags. Category:Metadata